thomas_and_friends_fanon_headcanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas And Friends Fanon Headcanon Wikia
Welcome to the Thomas And Friends Fanon Headcanon Wikia Come one, come all to the Thomas And Friends Fanon Headcanon Wiki! This wiki is dedicated to everyone's favorite No. 1 Engine,Thomas! And ALL his friends! Join the engines on Sodor as they encounter many obstacles, face many new challenges, meet new friends, and much much much more! Well, don't take my word for it! Go on and make new stories today! Describe your topic The Thomas And Friends Fanon Headcanon Wikia is a wiki that anyone can contribute to as long as the rules are followed. Rules # No Spamming # No Bullying # No Abusing other users' works # If there are any signs of trouble, tell an admin immediately! # No writing stories involving deaths of characters # No swearing, weather it be in stories or on chat. # No misbehaving in chat # No writing stories with any sexual themes or severe violence. However, stories containing slapstick comedy is permitted. # Crossovers are permitted (meaning, you really don't have to use just Thomas & Friends characters in stories, you can use characters from different franchises in stories.) # Have fun! # Do not troll users on message walls. # Do not lie to other users. # Only fanon pages are allowed. Any canon pages will be deleted. # Do not make any fan-made Thomas & Friends stories that share plot lines with the actual show itself. If a story is found to be similar to an episode, it WILL be deleted. And do not complain if one of these pages happens to be yours. Chat Guidelines # You may not spam or say random things on chat # You may not not do "PG-13" or "R"-rated RP's (This wiki is about a kids' show!) # You may not use foul language in RP's or swear at users # If you are banned from chat, PLEASE do not come back on with a sock-puppet account. # You may not come on chat with an unacceptable username such as "ThomasTheTankEngineSucks" or say rude stuff about Thomas And Friends. This will result in an automatic ban from chat # You also may not come on chat with an unacceptable username that might offend other users # You may not repeatedly ask users to check their PM's. Be patient if a user is PMing with you. (Remember: Patience is a virtue) # If you speak a foreign language or don't have English as your main language, let us know what language you speak mainly and we will have someone translate. # Do not troll other users on chat or have RP's containing characters trolling other characters. # Do not pull mean jokes on other users and try to escape discipline by saying "I/We was/were only kidding" or "It was just a joke" because that is just so....wrong. # No name-calling. (Meaning, don't call other users offensive names UNLESS it's part of an RP. However, if the name is super offensive, you WILL be banned from chat.) # Do not lie to any users on chat. # You are allowed to use other characters from other franchises in RP's. # Have fun! Strikes And Consequences # X-Strike One-Kicked From Chat And Given A Warning # XX-Strike Two-2 Hour Ban From Chat # XXX-Strike Three-This is your last strike. You will be blocked from the wiki for a period of time determined by the admins of this wiki depending on the situation. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse